Chip in the Glass
by Metal Works
Summary: In which Kanon wants nothing more than for her sister to drop dead. Otherwise know as, the story of how Kanon watched her sister die and felt no remorse whatsoever. And then her sister comes back to haunt her, but that's irrelevant. Warning: Character Death, Casual Talk Of Death, and Bullying. This is a humorous story believe it or not.
1. Prologue

**Hello Hello all you AnoKano fans! This stroies a little different from what I normally write, seeing as it plays off of dark humor quite a bit. Also, this was written** _ **mostly**_ **out of spite. So if you see a character that isn't portrayed in the most positive light *cough* Kanon *cough* that's probably why.**

 **There are many references to death, suicide, and bullying. So if these are triggering topics for you, I urge you to turn away now.**

 **WARNINGS: As stated above, SUICIDE, CHARACTER DEATH, and DARK HUMOR all play prominent roles in this story.**

 **Disclaimers: I in no shape or form own Vocaloid. All rights go to their official creators, so don't sue me please~ I also do not own the art used on the cover!**

 **Word Count: 1,250**

~START~

In hindsight, shouting 'Took you long enough' probably wasn't any sane person's first reaction to seeing their sibling balancing precariously on the railing on a bridge Then again, Kanon had figured a long while back that she wasn't like most people in that regard. In fact she had been overwhelmingly happy when she found that note resting on her pillow after returning home from soccer practice. You might even say she was elated to read over those four words scrawled messily across the paper that read: _Raven's Park, Et Tu?_

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the message meant, and Kanon had wasted no time booking it to the designated place. She wasn't about to miss this. No, not when she had been pushing it for so long. However it seemed her dear sister hadn't intended to go out without keying in an extra to the story.

Once there, she had run into an a̶n̶n̶o̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ old acquaintance of Anon's, a redhead named Cul who her sister had been infatuated with until the brat turned her down. Rather harshly, Kanon might add. The delinquent had purposely agreed to meet Anon behind the school after classes were over and then doused her in red paint as soon as she was sure her friend was recording. The video went viral, and Anon hadn't left her room for days.

Although, Kanon hadn't found it as funny as she thought it would. Surprisingly it hadn't been too hard to spin a rather flimsy tale of her sisters 'whorish tendencies' that the gullible little brat believed. Hell, they may have made a cute couple had Cul taken a step back to realize Anon was one of the most introverted people who ever lived. Then again, she supposed being a respected member of the Student Counsel had it's perks.

Oh well. It seems all her musings had given the brat a chance to approach her. Holding a folded piece of paper out quizzically, the redhead looked almost like a lost puppy looking for its mother. Kanon found it pretty pathetic honestly. Especially since the redhead couldn't even look her in the eye without fidgeting, probably due to some misconception that she actually gave a damn about her sister's wellbeing. She'd have to correct that later.

"So ah…" Kanon had to force down the urge to cringe as the brat finally managed to string together a sentence. "This isn't about the whole… Public humiliation thing, is it? Cuz if it is-"

"It isn't."

"O-Oh… Soo, about this letter then…?" Cul trailed off, trying her best to avoid eye contact. Kanon only scoffed at the teen before snatching the letter away and unfolding it, scanning over it with a bored expression.

 _Do you know my favorite dance? I'll tell you if you meet me at Raven Park. L̶e̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶o̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶o̶k̶a̶y̶?̶_

Kanon clicked her tongue irritably. "Damn, you picked the wrong time to pity her."

"What?"

"Pff, get ready for a show." The blonde grumbled as she crumpled up the paper, gesturing for Cul to follow her. "I have a feeling she's not in a very patient mood today."

With that, Kanon started towards the center of the park, heading for the large stone bridge that looped wildly over a walkway far below it. She picked up the pace and didn't even bother checking to see if the redhead was following. Judging by the tentative footfalls trudging a little ways behind, it was safe to assume Cul's interest had been peeked.

Kanon smirked as the bridge finally came into view, along with a familiar blonde sitting perched on the ledge. Her smirked widened.

"Took you long enough!" She called out, drawing a miffed 'Likewise' from her twin as she got closer.

It was only when Kanon was standing almost directly behind Anon did she get a better look at her. She had to bite back a snarky remark as she realized her sister was wearing a mofuku, something typically worn by the grieving, not the dead. She also noted that Anon had removed her shoes and discarded them onto the ground, a carefully folded letter resting on top.

"You're _really_ going to ruin one of mom's kimono's with this?" The older twin gestured to the 16 meter drop. "With your luck, you'll fuck up and survive."

"Mm, I'll just bleed out then." Anon shrugged, carefully pushing herself to her feet. "Cul's a no show?"

Kanon rolled her eyes before jerking her head in the direction of the redhead, who stood a little ways off. The brat looked petrified. Anon made a dramatic showing of leaning over to 'see her better' and pretending to lose her balance before catching herself when Cul let out an alarmed squeak. Kanon briefly cursed the dancers balance Anon showed off when she was feeling particularly rebellious.

She was half tempted to push her then and there.

"Cul! What's my favorite dance? Do you know?" Anon questioned, her arms thrown out to her sides, a smile stretching across her face.

"A-Ah… I… I don't-"

Kanon watched in amusement as the brat stumbled over herself to find an answer she obviously didn't know. Not that anyone _would_ know the answer. Anon doesn't exactly have the body of a dancer after all. But it was still a humorous thought, knowing Anon could just be making shit up as she goes and Cul would be none the wiser.

"She'll never get it you know." Kanon cut in. "Who would honestly want to know anything about a clumsy airhead like yourself?"

"Mm hm." The younger twin nodded, her smile beginning to resemble that of a smirk. "Shall I be off then?"

"No!" Cul cried suddenly.

"No?"

"Haa…"

The teen stepped forward, her hands clenched into fists on either side of her. "Kanon… You- Why are you edging her on?! She'll die-"

"That's the point." Kanon interrupted.

"What…? You mean, you want her… You want Anon to _die_?" Cul's voice quivered pathetically. "Anon… You can't…"

"I mean, I caaan." Anon sang. And as if to prove her point.

She fell back.

" _Watch me._ "

A scream filled the air as the sickening crack of flesh slapping against cement resounded through the air. Cul had darted towards the younger twin as she began her descent, but it seemed she just wasn't quick enough. Her fingers grasped nothing but air as she leaned over the railing where Anon had once stood, her terrified gaze locked on the mangled form of said teen laying motionless on the walkway below. The redhead collapsed to her knees, her shoulders trembling as she gagged, the image now burned into her mind.

Kanon wondered briefly if it was overly cruel of them to expose the teen to something so gruesome. But that thought was soon chased away by the bubble of laughter building up in her throat. She let a giggle or two though before stepping up to the brat in front of her.

Dropping the crumpled piece of paper onto the teens head, she decided it was about time to start heading home. And as she reached the start of the bridge she wondered if Cul would even take a second glance at the note. Would she even bother to check the backside of the paper and see the crossed out words meant for no one else but her?

Her questions were answered by the anguish scream that filled the air soon after she had made it halfway out of the park.

J̶e̶ ̶t̶'̶a̶i̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶C̶u̶l̶.̶ ̶

~END CHAPTER~

 **Oh right, this story escalates pretty quickly. Perhaps I should have mentioned that sooner. It's a long story, though the chapters are relatively short. I hope you all stick around for it, it would mean a lot.**

 **Well, till next time!**

 **Bye-Bye~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hmm… I'm not sure how to feel about the direction this story is going. I'm losing interest in writing, as well as Vocaloid in general. I'll try my best to keep going, however. Expect even slower updates in the future.**

 **WARNINGS: As stated before, death, casual talk of death, and bullying all play a major role in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Vocaloid. All rights go to their official creators. I also do not own the art used on the cover.**

 **Word Count: 1,158**

~START~

"Hey uh, that's the second time your ponytails come undone. Think you're being haunted?" Merli asked jokingly.

"Something like that…" Kanon replied shortly, before returning her focus to the tangled mess that was her ponytail. She glared at the transparent fingers that ghosted through her hair in delicate strokes, shifting ever so slightly away from the feather light weight resting against her left side.

Faint emerald green eyes glared mockingly back at her as a smile crept over pale white skin. Kanon growled lowly before dropping the strands of hair she had begun working back into her signature ponytail, allowing it to fall back to its natural length. She felt the airy weight at her side disappear only for the feeling of careful fingers running through her hair to return.

Merli shot a confused glance towards Kokone, who simply shrugged at Kanon's antics. She sighed before scooting closer to the strawberry blond. The shadows cast by the sakura tree they all sat under did little to hide the distant look reflected in Kanon's eyes, which worried Merli to a certain extent.

The purple haired teen hesitantly placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ah… You okay there Kanny?"

"Leave her be Merli." Kokone cut in, flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine she had 'borrowed' from her girlfriend with little interest. She huffed. "Home girls probably still freaked her sister died not too long ago."

"All the more reason to be worried!" Merli exclaimed. "You know she hated Anon!"

Kokone shrugged. "Maybe her conscience came finally came back from its eighteen year long vaca."

Quiet, echoey laughter followed that retort, making Kanon wince as the careful fingers that weaved through her hair suddenly gave a nettled tug at the strands. She bit back an annoyed comment as her friends continued to banter back and forth, completely oblivious to the ethereal presence sitting among them, listening closely to everything said with that same happy go lucky grin it's owner had been known for in life. The meticulous hands returned to their work as the conversation began to veer off into other territories.

Kanon puffed out her cheeks before letting out a sigh. She brushed Merli's hand off of her shoulder and flashed her a reassuring smile when the animated teen glanced back at her. She shook her head with a laugh.

"I'm _fine_ you guys. My folks are just a little antsy about Anon's death, you know?" The blond rolled her shoulders back as she felt another tug at her hair. "I guess they're just scared I'll pull a stunt like hers."

"Think we should be worried about Galaco?" Kokone chuckled at this. "What with the way her ass couldn't stay in her seat this morning, you'd think she's paying homage or something."

"Kokone, too soon!" Merli swatted the brunette's arm. Her friends only laughed harder. She groaned, and shuffled away from Kanon.

"I swear, you two are worse than Rion." She grumbled, drawing a mock gasp from Kokone and a playful smirk from Kanon.

They continued their banter for only a couple more minutes before the bell signalling the end of lunch cut through the air. Kanon whistled lowly as her friends continued to gossip with each other. She stood up slowly, listening to the loud pops her joints made upon moving them. Merli looked over at her before standing herself, pulling Kokone up with her by her sleeves.

The purple haired teen frowned, her gaze not leaving Kanon's shoulder. "Hey… How did you braid your hair so quickly?"

Kanon blinked, turning her head to look at the long French braid that hung limply over her shoulder. She shot a pointed look at the pale skinned figure that sat by her feet. The short haired apparition smiled and motioned for Kanon to answer the question.

She hesitated, drawing her gaze back to her curious friends. "Y… Y-You probably didn't notice... I did it while you were talking about Miku's hair extensio-"

"No no. It's _Maika_ with the hair extensions." Kokone cut in.

"Maika, Miku, what's the difference?"

"One's Spanish."

"I thought ONE was Japanese?"

"No, no. ONE is IA's sister, Maika is the transfer student."

"So wh-"

"Guys!" Merli interrupted. She waved at the from a little ways away from the base of the hill the sakura tree sat on. "You're going to be late!'

With that, the butterfly loving teen raced off towards the school building. Kokone grinned, shoving past Kanon with a loud exclamation of 'last one there has to buy everyone lunch tomorrow'. Kanon watched her go with a faint smile, the weight holding onto her leg refusing to let go.

Her smile morphed into a scowl as she glared down at the identical teen clamped onto her limb. "Care to let go, Anon?"

"And rob those girls of a free meal? I think not." The ghost of her twin wagged an index finger at her with a cheeky smirk.

Kanon groaned, her hand moving to massage the bridge of her nose. She attempted to jerk her leg out of the apparitions grasp, only to stumble forward as she simply moved right through her. Anon laughed as her sister caught herself against the rough bark of the tree, muttering curses as she regained her balance.

She shot one last glare at her before turning on her heels and stalking off towards the school. The blond didn't even have to turn back to know her twin was following closely behind, giggling all the while.

Kanon had never wanted to smack her sister as much as she had in that moment.

"I'm home!" Kanon called into the dimly lit house. She was greeted by no response.

"Antsy about my death huh?"

"Shut up."

A fit of laughter broke out as the older twin moved swiftly through the house, ascending the stairs quickly. Her bag bounced against her back as she trotted into her room with a solemn sigh. She didn't even bother to shut her door behind her, seeing as her pesky tag along could just phase right through it with no issue. Kanon tossed her bag onto her bed before turning her heels towards the bathroom that was linked to her room.

Volleyball practice had run late, leaving her with only four hours until midnight to complete her homework. She ran her hands down her face before turning on the shower and stripping out of her uniform. She heard the sink turn on, and, knowing Anon was in the room with her, quickly jumped into the shower to avoid her sister line of sight.

"Get out of here, Anon." Kanon hissed, the still frigid water only serving to dampen her mood. "Turn the sink off, you're only wasting water."

"Hold on, I want to drown myself." Anon's chipper voice cut through the pitter patter of the water.

"Anon you're already _dead_." Kanon stressed.

She was met by silence. And then…

" _Moranife teyuruni merikeraninshu…"_

"Anon!"

~END CHAPTER~

 **The last bit is my failed attempt at a Splatoon joke. Aah, even my humor is gone. I hope it comes back soon.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Bye-Bye.**


End file.
